Song Drabbles
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Tons of different songs with short little South Park drabbles. Ten songs/drabbles at a time, I take requests
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, here are the rules to this kind of thing: 1. Turn on your iPod, MP3, Media Player, etc. 2. Put it on shuffle. 3. Write a story that relates to the song that plays, while the song plays. 4. You may not write after the song ends. After the song ends, the only edits you can make are spelling and grammar. 5. Go to the next song, without skipping a song, and write a story about that. 6. Repeat until you have 10. 7. Post it on **

I'm not going to lie, I cheated a bit. I would take a little extra time to perfect the drabble instead of moving on to the next song. Sorry :/ I'm not so great at following rules. BUT I did follow the order of songs while it was on shuffle.

**Drug Dealer Girl - Mike Posner (Bebe X Clyde)**

High school introduced plenty of new things for the students at South Park. Alcohol, sex and most importantly drugs. Marijuana, ecstasy, cocaine, heroin, LSD, magic mushrooms and any other illegal substance you can name.

We live in South Park, the home of all crack whores, druggies, hippies and addicts, there are many well known dealers strolling down our streets. I can go up to almost every person and they'd supply me BUT I have one personal favorite drug dealer.

Bebe Stevens.

She is my main source of drugs. Whenever I feel the need to get high. I don't call Towelie, no way! I always dial up Bebe Stevens. She always has a full supply of whatever drug I want. Half the time she'll just light me up one for free.

I personally think she the most sexy bitch in this fucked up town. I would love to fuck that hoe all night long. She's gorgeous. She's pretty enough to become a model, she could be strutting her stuff down a runway but she doesn't have the ambition.

She's content with her life as a drug dealer. Her life revolves around smoking and hitting the bong. Not that I'm complaining, I'm just saying I would buy her whole stash just to get her in my bedroom.

**Sharada - Skye Sweetnam (Butters X Kenny)**

I've been studying the ways of Leopold "Butters" Stotch. He's one interesting person if you look closely. If you observe the way he just stares into the sky during class, or note the way he walks down the hall oblivious to the harsh stares and cold words.

Kenny sat beside Butters and quietly watched his movements. He fiddled with his pencil and hummed quietly while looking out the window to the clouds.

Kenny couldn't help himself he was just completely curious to what Butters was looking at. He reached out and tapped Butters shoulder, snapping him out of his gaze, "Oh h-hey Kenny."

"What are you looking at?" he questioned curiously.

"Oh n-nothing!" he answered quickly.

"But you keep dazing out?"

Butters fidgeted, "I'm just daydreaming."

Kenny nodded, "'Bout what?"

"Oh jeez, I don't know, a bunch of stuff I guess. Dancing and singing on a stage, having people cheer my name." he answered completely unfocused, probably didn't even know he was talking to Kenny because his focus returned to the sky.

**According to you - Orianthi (Cartman X Kyle X Stan)**

"Jesus, are you gonna take all day dammit!" screamed Cartman.

Kyle finished throwing his clothes on and sighed looking in the mirror. He ran down the stairs, "I'm ready."

"About time!" Cartman scoffed rudely.

Kyle sighed and they left for the party, "Do I look okay?" he asked before they got out of the car.

"Psh, you could look better." he parked the car, "Your just lucky I decided to bring you. Plus you made me late!"

They entered the party and separated instantly. Kyle went to the drinks and sat lonely, until a certain brunette approached him, "Hey Kyle, you look really good."

"Really?" Kyle beamed.

"Yeah, but you already knew that." Stan complimented him charmingly.

"Yeah sure…" Kyle sighed.

"Hey you damn Jew, are you done eating? I want to fucking dance. Oh wait Jews can't dance." he laughed harshly.

Stan put his hand on his shoulder, "So what if you can't dance? I'd like to dance with you, even if you can't dance, I would enjoy dancing with the person I love."

**Girl Next Door - Saving Jane (Kyle X Stan X Wendy)**

Kyle stood far down the hall staring loathsomely at the 'perfect' Wendy Testaburger. She was strutting down the hall full of confidence and self respect. It's as if there was a beam of light from heaven shining down upon her.

Even if everyone saw her as a goddess, as the most amazing savior on the planet there would always be one person hating her entire existence. That person was Kyle Broflovski. He could make a list of things he hated about her.

Kyle clenched his fist when he saw everyone's eyes drawn to her. She approached him cockily, "Hey Kyle, I'm sorry I won the election, I hope we can still work on campaigns together."

Reason One - How she out-witted him in smarts of politics and beat him out in popularity.

"Hey Kyle, I was looking at the yearbook photos." she made an ugly expression, "Sorry about yours, but mine isn't much better." She lied.

Reason Two - she has the most perfect looks.

Stan stared and Kyle glared as Wendy approached the two, "Hey Stan, you look good today."

Reason Three - she stole his love.

**Can't Stand It - NeverShoutNever (Craig X Tweek)**

Why is it I love everything about him. His paranoid shrieks, his ongoing conspiracy stories, his random twitches, his ruffled blonde hair, his coffee colored eyes, his porcelain pale skin, his gentle touch and of course his straight up cuteness.

Ever since our fight in third grade I found myself to notice him more. I would watch him from across the classroom and observe his beauty and presence. I finally got the nerve to talk to him.

Before I knew it our friendship blossomed, we fought off the underpants gnomes together, we watched Red Racer together, we played with stripe together, we drank coffee together, I don't even like coffee but I'll drink it as long as I'm with him. We did everything together.

Then when dating and girls came around I would search for one to be just like Tweek but no one could even compare to him.

I love him and I never want to let him go.

He's super fucking cute.

**Game Over - VV Brown (Kyle X Kenny)**

"It's over Kenny. It's done. I never want to see you again." stated Kyle bluntly, proudly and confidently. No stutter, no tears, no sadness, barely any emotion.

"Why?" Kenny barked.

"I'm done with you and your cheating." Kyle slitted his eyes to a glare. "You're a joke. Your not committed to me. You don't respect me."

"I love you!"

"No! If you loved me you wouldn't go and fuck around with Bebe, Cartman, Butters and every other person in South Park!"

"I don't care about them! So I messed up, just give me one more chance…" Kenny begged him. He was now on the floor pleading for forgiveness. Tears brimming his eyes.

Kyle grabbed his suitcases, "No. This is it. I'm done. My life isn't some pointless game for you to play around with."

"I know! Please Kyle! One more chance!" Kenny grabbed him, "Please…"

"No I gave you twenty thousand chances and now I'm done." he pushed Kenny away, "I don't care if you beg, I don't love you anymore. You messed up one to many times."

"Kyle!"

"No!" Kyle slammed the door shut.

He then walked away and never looked back, this was officially game over.

**Stay The Night - The Millionaires (Kenny X Craig)**

It all starts at a club, a few drinks, a few stares, a few dances then it leads to my house, my bed, then it lasts the whole night, then it's over.

I grabbed a drink and chugged it down. Grinding on the floor until someone grasps my attention. Craig Tucker, looking extra fine. We dance and flirt until one thing leads to another.

Making out on the dance floor, kissing each others necks, cheeks, lips and practically eating each other. I grab his wrist and drag him to my place. Drag him all the way to my room.

No talking just tasting each others lips, feeling each others bodies, hearing the sounds of the other's moans, smelling each others cologne, seeing nothing but a shadow in the dark while we dance in the bed.

The next morning comes quicker than usual, "You can leave now."

"What? You said you wanted me?" replied Craig confused.

"You're a one night stand, Babe."

Craig smirked and cocked a brow, "No breakfast?"

"You're not that lucky."

**I'd Lie - Taylor Swift (Kyle X Stan)**

Stan offered to drive me home again and I accepted. His passenger seat is the most comfortable place for me. We get to laugh and tell jokes without Cartman and Kenny with us. Stan gets to tell me all about his day and I get to stare into his navy orbs and count the different blues without it seeming strange.

I listened as he said he would never fall in love because yet another relationship with Wendy failed. She broke up with him for Token Black. He said it didn't matter because she never took the time to listen or learn anything about him. If only he knew that I knew absolutely everything about him.

I can tell you his favorite color is blue. He loves to argue with the fatass just as much as me, he was born on the 19th. Shelley is evil. And Stan inherited his father's blue eyes.

But when we're together in a room he overlooks the truth. Shouldn't he realize by now after so long, that I've had him memorized since the start.

He has this amazing ability to play both guitar hero and the real guitar.

I know everything about him. You can ask me anything but if you ask me if I love him, well I'd say no.

The biggest lie ever.

**Stuttering - The Friday Night Boys (Tweek X Craig)**

The monotone, emotionless Craig Tucker enters the room and my heart goes from beating a thousand times a minute to nothing at all. I take a deep breath and smile crookedly, "Craig!"

You turn around and look at me with your lifeless stare, "Yeah?"

"I, I-I, I, I, I-I, I-"

"Yeah, I'm going to lunch." you replied cutting me off and leaving me alone.

I slapped myself mentally. Whenever you are in my presence I can't help it. I go numb and silent then when I attempt to say something my tongue starts floppin' around and I can't even put together a sentence.

When I was walking home I bumped into you without realizing it. I fell to the ground, "Ow! Oh Jesus! I'm sorry!" I spat out quickly.

When I looked up I saw none other than you, the dark haired, grey-eyed beauty. You looked down at me and shrugged, "It's cool. You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." I managed to puke out.

Then you grabbed my hand to help me up and I melted. I stood up and stared at you, "What's up?"

"I, I-I, I'm we-well I-I, GAH!"

"Yeah I'm going home." you began to walk away but I shouted.

"Stop!" you turned and looked at me curiously and I gulped.

"Yeah?"

"I…nothing." I looked down. You left. Every time I try to tell you how much I like you, I fuck up.

Maybe someday I'll be able to tell you how I feel.

**Dollhouse - Pricilla Renea (Butters X Cartman)**

Your so controlling. Since day one you've made all my decisions for me, you've picked out all my clothes, you've forced me to like what you like. You practically control me and all my actions.

You tell me when I can go out and when I can't go out. You tell me what to wear and buy all my clothes for me when we go shopping. You told me to play World of Warcraft instead of Hello Kitty Island and I do. You tell me to watch sports and I pretend to like them.

You treat me like some kind of doll!

I'm not some kind of Barbie doll where you can live my life for me. I've tried really hard to be perfect but I'm not. I never will be. And I can't live like this forever. I can't be locked up in this house and try to please you. I can't live in your fantasy world anymore because your world is my hell.

I'm a real person and I have flaws, just like you and everyone else in the world.

Imperfections make me, me. If you can't understand that then your not my Ken and I'm not your Barbie.

**Hey I hope you enjoyed the stories. Please leave reviews and tell me if you enjoyed the drabbles. I enjoyed writing them. I might even do another ten if you liked the first ten. Also yes I did cheat I would pause the song and finish the little story because I can't write a good story under pressure. Most of the songs are like 3 minutes, I can't write a story in 3 minutes! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, here are the rules to this kind of thing: 1. Turn on your iPod, MP3, Media Player, etc. 2. Put it on shuffle. 3. Write a story that relates to the song that plays, while the song plays. 4. You may not write after the song ends. After the song ends, the only edits you can make are spelling and grammar. 5. Go to the next song, without skipping a song, and write a story about that. 6. Repeat until you have 10. 7. Post it on **

I'm not going to lie, I cheated a bit. I would take a little extra time to perfect the drabble instead of moving on to the next song. Sorry :/ I'm not so great at following rules. BUT I did follow the order of songs while it was on shuffle.

**Drug Dealer Girl - Mike Posner (Bebe X Clyde)**

High school introduced plenty of new things for the students at South Park. Alcohol, sex and most importantly drugs. Marijuana, ecstasy, cocaine, heroin, LSD, magic mushrooms and any other illegal substance you can name.

We live in South Park, the home of all crack whores, druggies, hippies and addicts, there are many well known dealers strolling down our streets. I can go up to almost every person and they'd supply me BUT I have one personal favorite drug dealer.

Bebe Stevens.

She is my main source of drugs. Whenever I feel the need to get high. I don't call Towelie, no way! I always dial up Bebe Stevens. She always has a full supply of whatever drug I want. Half the time she'll just light me up one for free.

I personally think she the most sexy bitch in this fucked up town. I would love to fuck that hoe all night long. She's gorgeous. She's pretty enough to become a model, she could be strutting her stuff down a runway but she doesn't have the ambition.

She's content with her life as a drug dealer. Her life revolves around smoking and hitting the bong. Not that I'm complaining, I'm just saying I would buy her whole stash just to get her in my bedroom.

**Sharada - Skye Sweetnam (Butters X Kenny)**

I've been studying the ways of Leopold "Butters" Stotch. He's one interesting person if you look closely. If you observe the way he just stares into the sky during class, or note the way he walks down the hall oblivious to the harsh stares and cold words.

Kenny sat beside Butters and quietly watched his movements. He fiddled with his pencil and hummed quietly while looking out the window to the clouds.

Kenny couldn't help himself he was just completely curious to what Butters was looking at. He reached out and tapped Butters shoulder, snapping him out of his gaze, "Oh h-hey Kenny."

"What are you looking at?" he questioned curiously.

"Oh n-nothing!" he answered quickly.

"But you keep dazing out?"

Butters fidgeted, "I'm just daydreaming."

Kenny nodded, "'Bout what?"

"Oh jeez, I don't know, a bunch of stuff I guess. Dancing and singing on a stage, having people cheer my name." he answered completely unfocused, probably didn't even know he was talking to Kenny because his focus returned to the sky.

**According to you - Orianthi (Cartman X Kyle X Stan)**

"Jesus, are you gonna take all day dammit!" screamed Cartman.

Kyle finished throwing his clothes on and sighed looking in the mirror. He ran down the stairs, "I'm ready."

"About time!" Cartman scoffed rudely.

Kyle sighed and they left for the party, "Do I look okay?" he asked before they got out of the car.

"Psh, you could look better." he parked the car, "Your just lucky I decided to bring you. Plus you made me late!"

They entered the party and separated instantly. Kyle went to the drinks and sat lonely, until a certain brunette approached him, "Hey Kyle, you look really good."

"Really?" Kyle beamed.

"Yeah, but you already knew that." Stan complimented him charmingly.

"Yeah sure…" Kyle sighed.

"Hey you damn Jew, are you done eating? I want to fucking dance. Oh wait Jews can't dance." he laughed harshly.

Stan put his hand on his shoulder, "So what if you can't dance? I'd like to dance with you, even if you can't dance, I would enjoy dancing with the person I love."

**Girl Next Door - Saving Jane (Kyle X Stan X Wendy)**

Kyle stood far down the hall staring loathsomely at the 'perfect' Wendy Testaburger. She was strutting down the hall full of confidence and self respect. It's as if there was a beam of light from heaven shining down upon her.

Even if everyone saw her as a goddess, as the most amazing savior on the planet there would always be one person hating her entire existence. That person was Kyle Broflovski. He could make a list of things he hated about her.

Kyle clenched his fist when he saw everyone's eyes drawn to her. She approached him cockily, "Hey Kyle, I'm sorry I won the election, I hope we can still work on campaigns together."

Reason One - How she out-witted him in smarts of politics and beat him out in popularity.

"Hey Kyle, I was looking at the yearbook photos." she made an ugly expression, "Sorry about yours, but mine isn't much better." She lied.

Reason Two - she has the most perfect looks.

Stan stared and Kyle glared as Wendy approached the two, "Hey Stan, you look good today."

Reason Three - she stole his love.

**Can't Stand It - NeverShoutNever (Craig X Tweek)**

Why is it I love everything about him. His paranoid shrieks, his ongoing conspiracy stories, his random twitches, his ruffled blonde hair, his coffee colored eyes, his porcelain pale skin, his gentle touch and of course his straight up cuteness.

Ever since our fight in third grade I found myself to notice him more. I would watch him from across the classroom and observe his beauty and presence. I finally got the nerve to talk to him.

Before I knew it our friendship blossomed, we fought off the underpants gnomes together, we watched Red Racer together, we played with stripe together, we drank coffee together, I don't even like coffee but I'll drink it as long as I'm with him. We did everything together.

Then when dating and girls came around I would search for one to be just like Tweek but no one could even compare to him.

I love him and I never want to let him go.

He's super fucking cute.

**Game Over - VV Brown (Kyle X Kenny)**

"It's over Kenny. It's done. I never want to see you again." stated Kyle bluntly, proudly and confidently. No stutter, no tears, no sadness, barely any emotion.

"Why?" Kenny barked.

"I'm done with you and your cheating." Kyle slitted his eyes to a glare. "You're a joke. Your not committed to me. You don't respect me."

"I love you!"

"No! If you loved me you wouldn't go and fuck around with Bebe, Cartman, Butters and every other person in South Park!"

"I don't care about them! So I messed up, just give me one more chance…" Kenny begged him. He was now on the floor pleading for forgiveness. Tears brimming his eyes.

Kyle grabbed his suitcases, "No. This is it. I'm done. My life isn't some pointless game for you to play around with."

"I know! Please Kyle! One more chance!" Kenny grabbed him, "Please…"

"No I gave you twenty thousand chances and now I'm done." he pushed Kenny away, "I don't care if you beg, I don't love you anymore. You messed up one to many times."

"Kyle!"

"No!" Kyle slammed the door shut.

He then walked away and never looked back, this was officially game over.

**Stay The Night - The Millionaires (Kenny X Craig)**

It all starts at a club, a few drinks, a few stares, a few dances then it leads to my house, my bed, then it lasts the whole night, then it's over.

I grabbed a drink and chugged it down. Grinding on the floor until someone grasps my attention. Craig Tucker, looking extra fine. We dance and flirt until one thing leads to another.

Making out on the dance floor, kissing each others necks, cheeks, lips and practically eating each other. I grab his wrist and drag him to my place. Drag him all the way to my room.

No talking just tasting each others lips, feeling each others bodies, hearing the sounds of the other's moans, smelling each others cologne, seeing nothing but a shadow in the dark while we dance in the bed.

The next morning comes quicker than usual, "You can leave now."

"What? You said you wanted me?" replied Craig confused.

"You're a one night stand, Babe."

Craig smirked and cocked a brow, "No breakfast?"

"You're not that lucky."

**I'd Lie - Taylor Swift (Kyle X Stan)**

Stan offered to drive me home again and I accepted. His passenger seat is the most comfortable place for me. We get to laugh and tell jokes without Cartman and Kenny with us. Stan gets to tell me all about his day and I get to stare into his navy orbs and count the different blues without it seeming strange.

I listened as he said he would never fall in love because yet another relationship with Wendy failed. She broke up with him for Token Black. He said it didn't matter because she never took the time to listen or learn anything about him. If only he knew that I knew absolutely everything about him.

I can tell you his favorite color is blue. He loves to argue with the fatass just as much as me, he was born on the 19th. Shelley is evil. And Stan inherited his father's blue eyes.

But when we're together in a room he overlooks the truth. Shouldn't he realize by now after so long, that I've had him memorized since the start.

He has this amazing ability to play both guitar hero and the real guitar.

I know everything about him. You can ask me anything but if you ask me if I love him, well I'd say no.

The biggest lie ever.

**Stuttering - The Friday Night Boys (Tweek X Craig)**

The monotone, emotionless Craig Tucker enters the room and my heart goes from beating a thousand times a minute to nothing at all. I take a deep breath and smile crookedly, "Craig!"

You turn around and look at me with your lifeless stare, "Yeah?"

"I, I-I, I, I, I-I, I-"

"Yeah, I'm going to lunch." you replied cutting me off and leaving me alone.

I slapped myself mentally. Whenever you are in my presence I can't help it. I go numb and silent then when I attempt to say something my tongue starts floppin' around and I can't even put together a sentence.

When I was walking home I bumped into you without realizing it. I fell to the ground, "Ow! Oh Jesus! I'm sorry!" I spat out quickly.

When I looked up I saw none other than you, the dark haired, grey-eyed beauty. You looked down at me and shrugged, "It's cool. You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." I managed to puke out.

Then you grabbed my hand to help me up and I melted. I stood up and stared at you, "What's up?"

"I, I-I, I'm we-well I-I, GAH!"

"Yeah I'm going home." you began to walk away but I shouted.

"Stop!" you turned and looked at me curiously and I gulped.

"Yeah?"

"I…nothing." I looked down. You left. Every time I try to tell you how much I like you, I fuck up.

Maybe someday I'll be able to tell you how I feel.

**Dollhouse - Pricilla Renea (Butters X Cartman)**

Your so controlling. Since day one you've made all my decisions for me, you've picked out all my clothes, you've forced me to like what you like. You practically control me and all my actions.

You tell me when I can go out and when I can't go out. You tell me what to wear and buy all my clothes for me when we go shopping. You told me to play World of Warcraft instead of Hello Kitty Island and I do. You tell me to watch sports and I pretend to like them.

You treat me like some kind of doll!

I'm not some kind of Barbie doll where you can live my life for me. I've tried really hard to be perfect but I'm not. I never will be. And I can't live like this forever. I can't be locked up in this house and try to please you. I can't live in your fantasy world anymore because your world is my hell.

I'm a real person and I have flaws, just like you and everyone else in the world.

Imperfections make me, me. If you can't understand that then your not my Ken and I'm not your Barbie.

**Hey I hope you enjoyed the stories. Please leave reviews and tell me if you enjoyed the drabbles. I enjoyed writing them. I might even do another ten if you liked the first ten. Also yes I did cheat I would pause the song and finish the little story because I can't write a good story under pressure. Most of the songs are like 3 minutes, I can't write a story in 3 minutes! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!**


End file.
